


Fireproof

by SweetPoisonedHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe, Crimes, Fluff, Liam is a Little Shit, Liam is a criminal, Liam's crew is amazing, M/M, Mason is such a good friend, Robbery, Theo is a Little Shit, high school sweet-hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/pseuds/SweetPoisonedHeart
Summary: A bank robbery is not quite the way Theo expected to see his high school sweet-heart again, but things are not always working as we're expeting. Past figures are showing up and with their arrival, a lot of things are changing.Based on this prompt: http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/171476655260/during-a-bank-robbery-youre-surprised-when-the





	Fireproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



Theo exhaled heavily, rubbing a hand over his face, eyeing through his fingers the huge line before him. He was in the bank for already half an hour and the line just seemed to not move at all since then. If he knew it would take this long to get some money in his account he would have just went the fuck straight home from work, get a nice shower, order some food and then let the exhaustion that seeped into his bones over the course of the day, knock him out. Also he really needed to go to the bathroom and his legs were hurting like hell from the amount of time he just stood there waiting. 

 

“Come on, come on…” he muttered under his breath, moving his weight from a leg to the other, elongating his neck to watch over the heads of the people before him. He groaned. He might be a little shit, complaining about the situation, but he was just too stubborn to give up on the place he gained on this goddamn endless line.

 

As the line moved a little, signaling that another person finished what they had to do at the counter, Theo puffed his cheeks and shifted his gaze on the huge glass panel on his right, showing the view of the street, the last rays of the spring sun casting a halo around the buildings. Another person finished and the line moved again and Theo mentally thanked to whoever almighty force listened his whining, for the fact the line started moving faster.

 

A short figure passed by Theo, almost bumping into his body. He frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but he closed his mouth, analyzing the guy’s appearance. He had his head bowed, the black baseball hat on his head covering half of his face, revealing a tense jaw and rosey lips pursed together. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his black jacket, his shoulders tensed, hunched forward, almost touching the guy’s ears. Theo’s frown deepened. All these features being so familiar to him, but not being able to place them. It was still there, in the back of his mind, but it seemed like his brain couldn’t assimilate it. 

 

He bit his lip, still keeping his eyes on the moving figure as he approached on of the counters, not even minding all the people that were waiting in the line, that were clearly not too happy by the guy’s actions. Theo elongated his neck to get a better view at the stranger, curiosity eating him inside. The lady on the counter said something intelligible, clearly mad at his actions, probably telling him to get in the line and wait his turn as all the other people. The boy didn’t even seemed to listen to her, as he fiddled with the zipper of his jacket, and pulling out something similar with a ski mask, covering his mouth and nose. Theo could see now that he got everyone’s attention, their whispers filling the room. 

 

After that, it took just a few seconds to create chaos. The guy just took out a gun from nowhere and shot a bullet through the guard’s head, who was about to approach him. The gun must have had a large caliber because the bullet that got through the guard’s head flew towards the glass panel, shattering it into pieces. Everyone started screaming, running around, some trying to get away from the sharp pieces of glass that flew around, covering the floor in a shining powder snow like . Some other men that he didn’t pay attention to before, put on matching masks identical to the guy’s that started the whole show, also taking their guns out. Theo stood frozen in place, his brain not processing the fact that he should run away before things get more serious.

 

The boy that fired the gun through the guard recently, brought the gun up and pushed two times on the trigger towards the ceiling. The deafening sound of the shots  brought some sense in Theo as he started looking around for a place to hide.

 

“This is a robbery! Everyone who stands in our way will end up as my buddy right here!” the boy informed as he pointed with the gun towards the bloody corpse at his feet. With the other hand he took off his cap, dirty blonde locks of hair flowing around his head, painting the image of a lion, bathed in the rosey light of the sunset that filtered in the large room through the shattered glass panel. 

 

“Line up!” one of the other masked men shouted, the sounds of shrieks, gasps and cries filling Theo’s ears. If he wouldn’t have been terrified for his life he would have growled irritated at the annoying sounds.

 

Seeing that the people weren’t following his order he raised his gun, taking off the safety, the sound made by it reverberating in Theo’s skull, causing his ears to ring. Another round of gasps and cries filled the bank. 

 

“I said, line up!” the man shouted again, the sound of his voice seeming oddly familiar to Theo, as the sound of the voice of the boy’s who started all of these. His stomach twisted painfully at the memories brought by that voice.  “I’m not afraid to empty this gun in whoever foolish moron is trying to defy our orders.” For whatever reason, the words said by the dark-haired guy ignited a spark of rage inside of Theo, replacing the fear with it. 

 

Slowly, the people subdued to the order, forming a line. Theo swallowed dryly, clenching his fists, but not complying, standing in the same spot, not joining the line. He can’t understand why or how, but the blind feeling of foolish bravery spread inside him, giving him the courage to confront these  _ armed _ , dangerous people. But truth be told, he didn’t really care what happened with his life after all of these, but he couldn’t just stay like that and do  _ nothing.  _ For once in his life he could do something that could be translated as destruction and disaster.

 

The robbers still haven’t noticed him, but he  _ wanted  _ them to. Some of the persons lined up started looking at him like he just escaped from some sort of mental house. Good. This way the robbers would observe him and he could distract them until the police will come, because he was sure someone from the outside called the police when the bullet got through the glass panel. Or he could get a bullet in his head, but it was worth the try.  _ I sure do hope the police will be here soon enough _ , he though, biting his lip. 

Right in the moment he when started that the robbers won’t mind him, he came across with the barrel of a gun, standing precariously close to his have, only a few millimeters between it and his forehead. He felt like his heart dropped in his stomach. He slowly moved his eyes from the barrel, to the person that held the gun. A pair of cold, dark eyes staring right at him like they could instantly kill him, the gun not even being needed. For the first time, Theo just realized that there were women too in the group, one of them being the one that held the gun in front of him. 

 

“There is always one stupid idiot that tried to do something heroic,” the woman’s smooth, icy voice spoke, moving her eyes from his face, to his body, scanning every bit of him and suddenly he felt oddly exposed under her critic eye. “You know what I don’t understand? Why you guys think that you can win this if you just dive head first into the matter, expecting to get away with it,” she continues slowly, a smirk being clear in her voice. Theo swallowed again heavily, feeling his throat and mouth like sandpaper.

 

“Sweet little speech, but why don’t you just get directly into the actions, show me what a real you are?” Theo said, adding a smirk to harden his bravado even more. And that was the moment that something changed in her brown eyes, a spark, and for a moment he could almost see something clicking into place behing her hard stare and… fear, that was definitely fear. But why fear? Like, were his words that much of 

a scare for a robber?

 

She started moving slowly backwards, lowering her gun. With a little shake of her head she turned around and quickly made her way towards the young boy with dirty blonde hair, that was standing near the huge, metal door of the safe, near another masked man that was crouched in front of the door, around him a couple of odd tools, probably used for breaking into the safe. She touched his shoulder, getting his attention. She said something and his head immediately snapped in Theo’s direction. He could see his brows furrowing and his attention was back on the girl. He replied and she gave him a nod, turning on her heels and walking away from the long haired boy.

 

For a moment he thought she would come back to finish what she started, but she just passed by him, the whole time her eyes being fixed on a spot on the floor.  _ What the fuck?  _ was his first thought as he spun around to see her helping another masked man to keep the things under control with the “prisoners”.

 

Five minutes later, everything was done. And he failed, again. And the fucking  police is not even here. He’s surprised because as he saw in the movies, the police was always there before the criminals could go away. The robbers quickly took their bags and ran towards the exit, getting into their cars. The scratching of the tires on the street was heard, as the cars, one by one disappeared. 

 

And something weird happened. On his way out, the guy that shot the guard looked at him again and Theo was hit by the sight of a painfully, very familiar pair of blue eyes. 

 

He was left there, staring into the void as finally the sirens of the police cars could be heard coming closer and closer.

 

But it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this... and probably ruined it...  
> I tried to edit all the mistakes that I saw, but if you see any, don't hesitate to tell me.


End file.
